vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit the Frog (Composite)
Summary Kermit the Frog is the leader of The Muppets. He is also a close friend and occasional boyfriend of Miss Piggy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher. Higher as Ker-Monster Name: Kermit the Frog Origin: The Muppets and additional media Gender: Male Age: 62 Classification: Anthropomorphic frog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Awareness, Skilled Swordsman and Archer, Flight and Immortality (Type 1) as Peter Pan, Can jump high (Due to being a frog, double jump with springs, extended with rocket boots), Toon Force, limited Hammerspace, limited Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (Unknown; Seems to get injured, then the next time he is seen he is fine), Mind Manipulation via spray, Invisibility via rubber duck, possibly Sleep Manipulation via talking, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; survived the vacuum of space), Martial Arts (Skilled fighter and gymnast), Can block projectiles with his umbrella, can fire damaging bubbles with his blaster, Size Manipulation via molecular reducer, Can make intangible things tangible via Special Glasses, Skilled swimmer Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Comparable to Miss Piggy who could kick down walls and easily bend steel bars and pipes, greatly superior to Robin who could break walls and easily defeat enemies who were this strong), likely higher (Could damage and defeat a gigantic Pepé). Higher as Ker-Monster (Could easily push around solid stone cubes, Comparable to the Ghoulfriend who could easily destroy large castle wooden doors and metal armor in one hit). Speed: Supersonic (Could dodge cannonballs and fought with Constantine, who was able to attack and move faster than characters could react) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human level (Lifted Miss Piggy, who two Muppets failed to carry and her weight broke a bed), higher as Ker-Monster Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall level (Survived being smashed through the ceiling, through a door, constantly takes hits from Miss Piggy who is this strong, survived an explosion caused by Animal, being shot by explosive canon balls, comparable to other muppets), likely higher (Comparable to Gonzo and Beeker who survived lightning and dangerous electric shocks, survived getting hit by a car, took hits from a giant Pepé). Stamina: High Range: Varies Standard Equipment: Excalibur Sword, Bow and Arrows, a Lightsaber, Rubber duck, Spray, Dagger, King Arthur Armor, Umbrella, Springs, rocket boots, bubble blaster/molecular reducer, Special Glasses Intelligence: Gifted (Skilled detective, Skilled Spy, Skilled Pirate, Skilled King, leads the entire business side of the Muppets, Could fly futuristic spacecrafts, has written well-received plays and books) Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery 1FFD0F0A-9B4C-41C3-962A-2C207870F215.jpeg CBF1CA00-1E25-4BE8-8AE8-8B9BB8565213.jpeg 710ABCD9-16AF-495D-A685-D3C01F4442A4.png 8D195F5F-317B-468F-8B28-4EE240B59989.jpeg 542FC9E2-F48A-4FD3-B2CC-1274D38007AE.jpeg 7B7B7425-2BC2-4C25-8515-059E28B8C6D5.jpeg 0C0D9D50-14A2-4E70-8C4B-03F8E1AC3EE8.gif C8D0F999-9C5D-4FE0-A47B-8D13121CC73A.gif 01038F8E-81B8-4D92-B350-A2FA31D610CF.gif Others Notable Victories: Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) Freddy's Profile (9-B versions used, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Amphibians Category:Animals Category:Adults Category:Composite Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Musicians Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:The Muppets Category:Leaders Category:Mascots Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists